Mr Smith's Bad Day
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: One very topsyturvey day in the life of Mr. Smith. Features Monica and Tess from Touched by an Angel


Twice in a Lifetime  
"Mr. Smith's Bad Day"  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
  
This has not been a good day for me. I don't know how it could get any worse. My assignment is mad at me and says she doesn't want me to help her anymore.  
  
It started at breakfast, when I tripped over the rug and crashed into the table. I sent oranges flying everywhere.  
  
"Oh man," I groaned. "That's just how I wanted to start the day—chasing runaway fruit!"  
  
As I made a move to go catch the oranges, I tripped over one and crashed into Judge Othniel. "A little uncoordinated today, Mr. Smith?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry, Judge," I said, embarrassed. I noticed several oranges bounding out the door. "I have to go catch something. Don't trip on the oranges!"  
  
I chased the pesky citrus fruit down the driveway. I grabbed for one and nearly crashed into Monica.  
  
"Sorry," I said, blushing. That's two people in under five minutes! I scolded myself. "I seem to be a klutz today."  
  
"That's alright," Monica said, smiling. "Is this what you were lookin' for?" She held out the orange.  
  
"Uh, yeah," I said, taking the evasive fruit. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Monica went inside. I still had to chase down the other two oranges.  
  
Just then I heard a loud thump, followed by another, identical one. "Oh no, now what?" I muttered. I made my way over to Tess' red convertible, which both oranges had bounced off of. "Oh man!" I inspected the car, hoping that they hadn't dented the car or smashed on it, or something.  
"What's going on here?" Tess demanded, coming outside.  
  
I looked up. "Uh, well, I'm just chasing a couple of runaway oranges," I said, realizing exactly how stupid that sounded after I'd said it.  
  
"They didn't do anything to my baby, did they?" Tess asked.  
  
"No, ma'am," I replied. "The car's fine."  
  
"It'd better be!"  
  
I knew that the rest of the day wouldn't be any better. It could only get worse.  
****  
And it did. Within the space of just two hours, I'd managed to knock a whole row of flower pots over, get chased by two big, unfriendly dogs, accidentally break a window when I tried to throw the dogs a bone, nearly get hit by a car, go to the wrong assignment, and now screw up my own assignment. The lady I was helping said that I'd only made everything worse and that she didn't want any more help from me. Then she kicked me out of the office where she was now temporarily employed.  
  
So now I'm walking through the office building and I'm thinking, This day can't get any worse.  
  
Uh oh. I was wrong. Someone just opened a door, just as I was walking past it. It smacked me right on the forehead. I'm seeing stars. Now everything's going black.  
****  
When I open my eyes, I'm sprawled on the floor. Othniel's looking down at me sympathetically. When he sees I'm awake, he smiles kindly and says, "Welcome back, Mr. Smith."  
  
I sit up and rub my head. "Judge, this is the worst day I've had for a long time," I groan. "Everytime I think it can't get any worse, it does! I can't seem to do anything right. My assignment doesn't even want me to help her anymore."  
  
Othniel pauses for a moment, then says, "Mr. Smith, have you asked the Lord for help today? He wants to help you, but you have to ask Him."  
  
I stop, reflecting back on the day. Had I forgotten to pray this morning?  
  
I turn back to Othniel sheepishly. "Uh, Judge, would you excuse me for a minute? There's something I forgot to do."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Smith," Othniel says knowingly.  
  
I find a quiet, secluded place and kneel down to pray. Afterward, I just stay there and feel God's wonderful, comforting love pour over me. I know that my day will get better.  
  
Sure enough, my assignment comes up to me. "Mr. Smith, I'm sorry for what I said," she says. "I was wrong to act like that. Everyone's a little klutzy now and then, even, I guess, heavenly guides." She smiles. "Will you forgive me?"  
  
I smile back. "Sure," I say.  
  
"I would like you to help me again, if you could," she continues.  
  
"Of course," I agree.  
  
We go back to the office. It's going to be a good day afterall. 


End file.
